fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kjelle/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Huh? I had better pick this up before someone trips in it." (item) *"I polished and oiled my armor. You never know when battle will erupt, after all." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but it's not the same without a real body to beat on." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"You fight with style, you know. We should take on the enemy together." (team up) *"It's nice to see you in good spirits. Did you win your last training match?" (happy) *"How do you spend your leisure time? We all need to rest our minds and bodies. (free time) *"Dreams and goals bring out the best in us. What are yours?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I'd be honored to fight with any man or woman willing to see my worth." (team up) *"I dream of becoming the ultimate warrior. And who says a woman can't do it?" (dreams) *"No. I was just thinking you would make a worthy training partner." (happy) *"I train, and then I train some more. Skill is my currency, and I seek to line my pockets." (free time) Asking - Sully *"Mother, we’ve trained with weapons. Why don’t we have a potato-peeling contest?" (train) *"Mother, you look faint today. Did you eat any strange plants while hunting?" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’d like to be of help." (gift) *"You fought wonderfully in that last battle, Mother. Has your life always been like this?" (story) Replying - Sully *"You’re on. I’m always eager to learn more from you!" (train) *"It’s all right, Mother. This is nothing compared to what I saw in the future." (concern) *"...Could you stop all the women who look up to you from sending ME fan mail?" (gift) *"In the future, you and I used to train together. You were as strong as any man, and I suppose that valor rubbed off on me. I wanted to be like you—even best you one day. But then you... You were gone before I got the chance." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, if you find the time, I was wondering if we could train together." (train) *"Feeling better, Father? You chopped more fingers than onions while cooking last night!" (concern) *"Tell me, do you need anything? A good daughter looks after her father." (gift) *"Father, tell me all about your days before we met." (story) Replying - Father *"I would love that! But you’d better wear your best armor. I hit back hard" (train) *"It’s kind of you to worry, but I can shake off a little training fatigue. Thank you." (concern) *"I would just like to go for a walk with you. Maybe we could shop for weapons together." (gift) *"Well, when I was really little, you and I used to wage mock battles. You never really gave it your all, though. Said you didn't want to 'leave a dent.' Heh. But I'm older now. How about a real match? Come on, I'm a tough cookie!" (story) Asking - Married *"(Name), you look absolutely dashing. I cannot take my eyes off you." (compliment) *"Let's be together always, (Name). I've never loved anyone like you." (love) *"Don't wonder off on the battlefield, (Name). I have to keep you safe." (promise) *"(Name), is something caught on your weapon? You should be careful." (gift) Replying - Married * "Wh-where did that come from? Please, such compliments catch me off guard..." (compliment) * "Well... I love you, too. But don't make me say it again. It's embarrassing!" (love) * "Wipe that frown off your face. I'm stronger than any woman you could find." (promise) * "These? They're leather armlets. I made a matching pair... if you want one." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, I challenge you! Let's see which of us is stronger!" (train) *"Morgan, you look tired. Have I pushed you too hard with the training?" (concern) *"Morgan, I can't pretend to be motherly, but let me buy you something you need." (gift) *"Morgan, do you remember nothing at all about your future?" (story) Replying - Child *"All right. I can't wait to see how you fight!" (train) *"It's fine. I feel right as rain, so don't you worry." (concern) *"You're no trouble to me at all. Why don't you spar with me for a bit?" (gift) *"I have spent most of my days training to be a strong woman - stronger than any man. But that doesn't mean I look down on all men as weak! They have their...uses. Just because I prefer strong men with rippling... Wait, where is this going?" (story) Level Up *"I'd like to see the man who can keep my pace!" (6+ stats up) *"Growing stronger is life's greatest pleasure." (4-5 stats up) *"I'll not settle for this... But it's a start." (2-3 stats up) *"I was derelict in my training..." (0-1 stat up) *"I can't expect more strength. But finesse..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"This marks the start of a new training regimen!" Armory *"I wonder if they have any cool-looking armor?" (buying) *"You can sell anything - except my armor." (selling) *"I have to upgrade myself just to keep up!" (forging) Barracks *"Those last ruffians were a handful. I need more training." (misc) *"I feel as though I could conquer anything today! Has my training finally paid off?" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin! I challenge you!" (morning) *"Robin! Come, let us have a match once your break us over! " (midday) *"Evening, Robin! I challenge you to one last fight for the day!" (evening) *"You've had a long day, Robin. Rest up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Today will be a fine morning to train." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. It's good to see you. Shall we train later?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The day draws to a close. I hope it was a good one." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. It's late. You should get some rest." (night) *"Today is your birthday, isn't it, Robin? Let's celebrate together." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Well met, Father. How about a quick match to start the morning?" (midday) *"Oh! Father! Come, let us have a match once your break is over!" (midday) *"Well met, Father. How about a quick match to end the day?" (evening) *"You've had a long day, Father. Rest up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father! How old are you today?" (birthday) Roster Sully's future daughter, a model of chivalry. She believes the strong must protect the weak and loves to better herself through sport, but is reckless about who she challenges. The most attached to her armor. Born on September 29th. Help Description An enigmatic knight with a love for training. Confession Final Chapter Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Against Cassius in Paralogue 8 * Kjelle: If you believe in gods, you'd better pray to them now! * Cassius: My, my. Aren't we confident? * Kjelle: I don't fear you, coward! * Cassius: Aye, I suppose not. Most fools assume that liars and sneaks like me are weak. They want us to be weak, see? They NEED it. It lets them hold on to the fantasy that right prevails in the end. Heh... They can think what they want. A cocky fool is an easy target. Truth is, in the end, it's the clever ones who always survive. * Kjelle: A man who takes hostages in order to win a duel has no claim to cleverness. Even an animal would not stoop so low! But enough. I've no more words to waste on the likes of you. My master will have vengeance! * Cassius: Wrong, girl. Your master will have COMPANY! DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"I'm with you." *"Be careful!" *"I'll be your shield!" *"I have this!" *"Come on then!" *"I am yours!" *"Let's go!" *"We have no choice..." *"Fight with me!" *"Have at you!" Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Uraaa!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Too easy!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Stay alert!" *"Just in time..." Critical *"This ends here!" *"This'll do it!" *"Have you made your peace?" *"Victory is mine!" Enemy Defeated *"Hmph!" *"Was that all?" *"Who's next?" *"Why even try?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I am in your debt." *"Hardly a fair match." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"I was...careless..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote